The use of pillow or cushion devices is known in the prior art. More specifically, pillow or cushion devices heretofore devised and utilized are known to consist basically of familiar, expected and obvious structural configurations, notwithstanding the myriad of designs encompassed by the crowded prior art that have been developed for the fulfillment of countless objectives and requirements.
Previous attempts have been made and patented in regard to the aforementioned devices and, in particular, to pillows used to provide support and align various parts of an individual's body. Generally, prior patents disclose pillows or cushions which are of such length that they are utilized all along the body of the user, rather than in a novel concept of the present invention wherein a cushion with substantially perpendicular grooves is specifically made to fit between the knees of a user.